Making Love with: Slenderman A Oneshot
by trixenanaisvader
Summary: Roxanne Hamilton was left in the woods by her friends. Now she finds notes and discovers the creature in the woods. The infamous Slenderman. She was scared at first. But what if the mythical creature that is feared by many turns out to be a sweet and gentle lover? Roxanne finds out that there was more to Slenderman than just a blank face.


**A/N: OH MY GOD. I LOVE SLENDERMAN SO MUCH THAT I PRACTICALLY WANT HIM SEXUALLY. So I decided to write a oneshot on what I think would be the feeling of Slenderman fucking your brains out. xDD **

**Enjoy my Slenderfic ;)) **

Yeah. I found myself lost in the forest.

Some of my friends deserted me here. How nice.

It was a dark night, I was lost in the woods with just a mere flashlight in my hand and fear in my heart.

As I walked past the tall and terrifying trees, I came across a huge tree.

I scanned it and found a piece of paper stuck to it.

It was a note that said "HELP ME"

I got scared, what could that mean?

I shrugged and put the note in my pocket, maybe I could use that for later.

I heard the rustling of the trees. I turned around and saw no one.

But I was sure, someone was following me.

I walked further into the forest, trying to find my way.

Until I saw a broken down truck by a tree and I hurriedly ran towards it.

At the back of the trunk, I saw another note.

It had a drawing of the forest but there was a man.

He had a head but, there was no face.

I was puzzled, shivers ran down my spine as I heard the rustling of the leaves.

There was that feeling of being followed again.

I continued my search until I saw some sort of dark pathway.

I went inside it and shone my flashlight on every corner.

I saw another note again.

It said "CAN'T RUN."

I froze but shook my head and got out of the pathway until I saw some sort of house.

It had tiled-concrete walls and it was completely deserted.

I went inside.

The place looks like it has been ransacked by a murderer.

I went through every room until I saw another note.

It said, "FOLLOWS" and next to the word was that man again..

I'm still confused on what the notes meant.

I heard someone moving from the other room.

My heart raced and I ran out the house as fast as I could.

I ran and ran until I reached a place with large barrels.

I stopped to take deep breaths.

Running from something I'm not sure of is exhausting.

Ever since I found that damn note, I had this feeling of getting followed.

Like someone besides me was in the forest.

Watching, waiting for a victim.

Or maybe just a lost person finding a friend.

I continued walking when I saw another note.

This time it said, "DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU."

It was the fifth note. I was starting to feel chills down by back.

I ran deeper into the forest.

This time, I was determined to find more notes.

I slowed down when I saw a note stuck to a tree.

The sixth note.

It said "ALWAYS WATCHES." then had a drawing of a head with two X-marks and the words "NO EYES" symbolizing that the creature, whatever or whoever it was had no eyes but is watching me..

I heard the leaves rustle once again and I head footsteps.

I stood up and started running.

I kept running until I felt that there was no one following me anymore.

I stopped by a tree to catch my breath.

Then I found another note.

It said "LEAVE ME ALONE" and had a drawing of that man next to it.

I was starting to get terrified. What if that man was the one following me?

I had to snap out of it. There was no way some creature of that sort could even exist.

So I just kept walking until I heard footsteps behind me.

I started running as fast as I could, until I saw another note stuck to a big tree.

I went to the tree and grabbed it.

It had a drawing of the man and a lot of "NO"'s

Then I heard footsteps behind me. Getting closer and closer.

I froze in my place. My whole body shivered both from the cold air and the realization that some creature was behind me.

My fists clenched tight as I decided to turn around to see what or who was the one following me.

I was terrified to see a strangley tall man, he had no face.

He had peculiar long, tentacle like arms. They were only two but I noticed he was starting to grow more.

I wanted to scream but I was too terrified to even speak.

It's all coming back to me now.

He's from an urban myth.

Some say he kidnaps people and eats their soul.

But he wasn't doing anything. Yet.

I remember it now. He was Slenderman.

Standing in front of me was Slenderman.

The most-feared urban legend whom I now believe to be real.

I opened my mouth while still shivering and said.

"S-slenderman. H-have pity on m-me. P-please d-don't t-take my soul. I-i'm s-sory if I d-disturbed your sanctuary.." I managed to tell him.

He didn't respond but he came closer to me.

My heart started pounding and tears came falling down.

Suddenly, his tentacles decreased and they became into two human arms.

He also shrank down fom his tall and lanky physique into a muscular human sized one.

He went closer and wiped the tears off my cheek.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm not gonna hurt you..." he spoke.

I was shocked. He talked.

"You won't?" I asked.

He nodded. "I just saw that you were lost in the woods. Normally, I would have taken your soul. But, I saw your face and the heart that I thought I didn't have started thumping. So I decided to follow you. I wanted to know you." he said.

I was still shocked. Slenderman liked me?

"Wow, I'm flattered. Well, my name's Roxanne. But you can call me Roxy." I said, blushing.

I heard him chuckled as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

A smile curved up my lips. Then I shivered.

He noticed that I was too exhausted and it was getting late.

He surprisingly lifted me up and carried me to a tent he had in the middle of the forest.

He laid me down inside the tent.

"You could stay here for the night. There's food, water and the tent's comfortable. I hope you feel at home even though this seems like a shitty little place." he sighed.

I looked at him sitting beside a bonfire. I went outside and sat beside him.

"Hey, thanks for taking me in. I thought for sure you were going to kill me." I chuckled.

"Normally, I would have devoured you. But there was just something about you that held me back." he softly said.

I looked at him, even though he had no eyes, I could see his mouth.

A smiled formed on it. I reached to touch his face.

He turned around to face me. My hand on his cheek.

He slowly leaned down and kissed me.

His lips were soft and it gently kissed mine.

I kissed him back then slowly wrapped my arms around him.

The kiss deepened and I let out faint moans.

He ran his hand down my thighs then wrapped my legs around his hip.

He stood and lifted me up while not breaking away from the kiss.

He carried me to a nearby tree. He broke away from the kiss and put me down.

I sighed but he pushed me against the tree and started kissing me ravenously.

I kissed him back, enjoying the sensation that I felt from his kisses.

Could it be possible to fall in-love with a creature like him?

I pulled away from the kiss and whispered "Let's get in the tent. It's more comfortable there."

I saw a smirk form on his lips and we went inside the tent.

There he slowly started to undress me.

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt while kissing my neck down to my chest.

I moaned as he unclasped my bra and started suckling on my breast while he massaged the other.

Then I laid down and he removed my shorts and underwear.

There, he started playing with my already wet pussy.

I moaned and bit my lip ans he placed his mouth on my throbbing lips.

His mouth slowly licking my pussy while he fingered me.

It was driving me insane.

I was surprised when his clothes vanished.

"Uhhh.. I-want you inside me.." I moaned.

He smirked. "Not yet, babe." he chuckled.

I whimpered. He was teasing me.

Then I felt him go on top of me, he rubbed the head of his cock on my pussy.

I shivered. Wanting him inside me.

"Don't tease me.. uhh.." I moaned.

He quickly put his cock inside me.

Oh shit, it was big.

I moaned loudly as I held dug my nails down his back.

He slowly started to thrust.

I moaned and he did too.

His thrusts started getting harder and faster.

I screamed as I started to come but he continued thrusting.

I moaned loudly and a few moments later he had his release inside me.

We both screamed at his release and he gently collapsed onto me.

Panting, he hugged me tight while running his fingers through my hair.

I looked at him and smiled. "That was amazing, Slenderman." I chuckled.

He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

I didn't care what just happened.

I just made love to Slenderman. And I think I'm in-love with him too.

I just sighed dreamily at the thought and kissed him softly.

We both laid there tired. His arms wrapped around me and my head nestled onto his chest.

I never want to leave his side.

I thought as we both dozed off to sleep.

**A/N: OH SHIT. THAT UGH. DAMN IT. WHY AM I SO PERVERTED?! Too much erotica reading, I guess. XDD Lemme know whatcha think okay? **

**Kthanksbye3 3 :) **

**xoxo~Trixen XD**


End file.
